1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carrying case for a notebook computer and, more particularly, to a carrying case that, in one position, serves as a protective cover or folio for safely transporting a notebook computer and, in another position, serves as a computer stand for supporting the notebook computer in an ergonomic position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
"Notebook" computers, that is, personal computers so reduced in size and weight as to be conveniently carried and employed while traveling, have enjoyed widespread acceptance of late and are now regularly used in a variety of settings. Because they are portable, notebook computers are more likely to experience damaging shocks and impact due to rough handling. Hence, there is a need to cover notebook computers in order to protect against damaging impacts and the like. Heretofore, notebook computers have been carried between locations in closed cases with padded walls resembling a briefcase or attache. The notebook computers must typically be removed from such cases when a user desires to operate the computer.
While prior art computer cases are widely employed, they suffer from many disadvantages when used to transport notebook computers. One disadvantage of prior art computer cases is that the computers need to be removed from the cases in order to be operated and that the cases must be stowed separately from the computers such that, if there is limited room for storing a case, the computer work space will become crowded and appear unorganized. In some settings, such as a court room, it is critical that the computer carrying case provide a neat and professional appearance.